PC books
Return to Contents *Return to Home Page When books arrive in the library from Dawsons Shelf Ready they are divided into three groups. Books that can go straight through for checking in processing, books to be checked by a librarian and books to be checked by a copy cataloguer. The latter are known as PC books. The letters do not mean anything, it is just a way of marking the books. Common reasons for a book being marked as PC are that they need page numbers added or typing errors tidied up. How to edit a book with poor record * Open up the record. * Set the contribution type to: Local protect - do not contribute. * Click on view orders and then continue F9. * Look at the note at the bottom of the page to see what is the main problem with the record. You will still have to check the rest of the record though. * Click on 'Move to Cataloguing' F9 * Click on 'Continue' * With your crib sheet beside you check the record for mistakes and make the amendments given in the order note. *Authorising subject and author Headings: Change ‘preliminary’ to ‘full’ records and authorise ‘new‘ headings. Due to errors with the Talis system please note the following: The presence of a 240 field will make the 100 show as unauthorised. A $t in a 700 field will cause the field to show as unauthorised. * Check that the classmark and suffix given on the items tab matches that on the book. * Check that the classmark has been carried over to the classification tab and that it is ticked as the main number. If it hasn't click on 'Add new' F4, type in the number, and tick as main classification. Then click on save. *Return to the item tag and change status to 'In stock'. * Place on a trolley for shelving in the main library. At the end of the day this trolley should be lefton floor 1 beside the sorting area. * Further information can be found at: **Marc21 Crib Sheet for Copy Cataloguers **MARC21 What to do with the request slips * Make sure that there is a request slip in all books, otherwise ask the relevant colleague. **If the order form is a print out of the online order form, put in the box 'Request slips to be sent out' (found on the co-ops desk). ** If the box 'Notify me when item arrives' is ticked, place the slip in the Request box. ** If the box 'Hold for me at the Service desk' is ticked, email the requester to let them know it is available. Flag the book (any colour) with the persons name and email, and sign with your own name and the date. Leave the item at the issue desk on the shelf for requests. ** If there are two boxes at the top of the form and neither is ticked, bin it. * Count titles and copies and enter on statistics sheet which is kept in processing area. * If items are for Short Loan, 3 day loan or 7 day loan leave the order form in the item. Do not change the loan type. Leave in LA2's office. * Items for R.M.L. are flagged and left in Post Room. * Arrange all other items on a trolley and leave at sorting area on ground floor. Reviewed 9/6/2010 JCB, JOD From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki. Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop